


Pretend

by Morningbed1234



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Embarrassment, M/M, Movie Night, Pretend sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningbed1234/pseuds/Morningbed1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry pretend to have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend

.  
On Friday night all the boys of One Direction would get together and hang out. It had became tradition when they started spending so much time together. This week it was time to meet up at Niall and Harry's house, the only problem with that today was that Harry had to stay behind in the studio to record his solos. That left Niall to deal with the three boys for awhile.

 

They were all sitting in the living room watching a movie when the conversation came up. At first it wasn't that big of a deal just a little harmless question. Louis had asked Niall how him and Harry had been. Niall answered him with a simple fine and that was the end of the conversation.

 

Later on into the movie Zayn was moving around on the couch trying to get comfortable, he lifted the pillow up to move it but noticed something under the pillow. Taking a closer look he realized that it was Harry or Niall's underwear. Zayn smirked turning to tease Niall. "Niall... What is this? Is this someone's underwear?" He asked pointing to the underwear under the pillow. All the boys turned to look at the underwear than to Niall with the same smirk. "I-I um -uh it's there." Niall said blushing bright pink out of embarrassment. Louis started laughing than said not so quietly "they had sex on the couch!" Laughing loudly at Niall. Niall was quick to deny that. "We did not!" Louis started to ask Niall a bunch of questions "how good was the sex Niall? Hmm." "Is Harry good?" "Who tops?" Blushing Niall got up and left the room disappearing to his and Harry's bedroom thinking about what an embarrassing moment that was.

 

Harry came home ten minutes later and found the boys sitting on the couch but noticed that Niall was missing. "Hey lads! Uh.. where's Niall?" The three boys looked up from the TV and turned to look at Harry. "He went upstairs to your room." Louis said with a smirk turning to the other lads. Taking a glance around Harry quickly went to the stairs and started his climb.

When Harry got to the room he noticed that the door was shut, grabbing the handle he turned it to find it locked. Whatever the lads did to Niall to make him act like this he was going to kill them. Knocking on the door quietly. "Niall, babes its me Harry, can you open the door for me baby." he called out quietly.

 

Sudden commotion was heard from in the room and then the door was peeked open. Niall looked Harry up and down then grabbed his hand pulling him into the room and then shut the door quickly behind him. Taking a look at Niall very pink cheeks he pulled the smaller boy into his arms squeezing him in a comforting hug. "What's up babes?" Niall hugged back just as tight and then pressed a kiss to the corner of Harrys lips. "The lads where just asking a bunch of questions about our sex life and it was just embarrassing, what we do behind close doors is up to us and something they don't need to know about." Harry sighed, he understood where Niall was coming from. "What kind of questions where they asking?" Niall looked down blushing. "They where just asking how good it is and who tops.." he said still looking down. Harry looked around for a second and then got up walking over to the door. He locked the door then glanced at Niall smiling. Niall looked at him confusingly, "Why did you lock the door?" smiling all he replied with was "just go with it" with a wink.

 

Climbing onto the bed Harry laid down then moaned very loudly, he looked at Niall and motioned him to come over. Niall climbed on top of Harry and straddled Harry now understanding what Harry meant when he said just go with it. Niall moaned just as loudly while Harry was moaning, "uh babe right there yeah" Both continued to moan for several minutes and when they were done they both messed up each others hair.

 

Harry grabbed Niall's hand and brought him downstairs and plopped down right on the couch with all the boys staring at them mouths wide open. "Gross" Louis whispered under his breath. Causing Niall and Harry to smirk.


End file.
